1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cases for holding discs, and in particular, to cases that have security or tamper resistant features.
2. Description of Related Art
A large market exists for discs that are digitally encoded with data, audio or video information. Data discs are distributed containing databases, text material, computer programs, or other forms of software. Audio discs containing music and the like are widely distributed as music CDS. New formats and technology now enable a higher density of information, so that discs can be distributed containing the video information of a full length movie. The latter discs are widely distributed as DVD discs.
Because of the relatively small size of such discs, pilferage has always been a concern. With the relatively higher purchase price of DVD discs this concern is heightened. Consequently, there is a great concern about a loss of revenue by the rights holders, disc manufacturers, distributors, and retailers.
A known security method involves incorporating a separate removable security rod that is inserted into the front seam of a case holding the disc. This rod may be a passive device that can be detected if the case is removed from a store without being disabled by a clerk at the time of purchase.
This type of case is relatively expensive to manufacture, is incompatible with high-speed packaging equipment, and requires the store clerk to use a special tool in order to remove the security rod from the rest of the case. This type of security design is suitable for stores renting DVDs, but not for retail xe2x80x9csell throughxe2x80x9d product.
Regardless, the security rod approach can be defeated by persistent thieves. A thief can slit the shrink wrap plastic along either the top or bottom edge (edges adjacent the hinge) of the polypropylene case. Twisting of the case will cause the disc to pop off its center holding spindle. Then, the thief squeezes the front and rear of the case to widen the opening of the standard straight seam, so that the disc can be removed. The empty case is then returned to the shelf and the relatively small disc can be concealed in a pocket, etc.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,155,417 a DVD can rest atop a ring 35 underneath the five hooks 34a-34e. Button 28can be depressed in order to insert or remove the disk. Automatic insertion of a disk would involve engaging and deflecting the hooks, which will produce undesirable stress and reduce the speed of insertion. Regardless, if a thief should flex or twist this case, the disc is held over most of its circumference by the overhanging hooks and will therefore flex and possibly break.
In FIG. 7 of U.S. Pat. No. 5,263,580 an optical disc can fit under hooks and be locked in place by slide 16. Hooks 15 will overhang the disc and therefore interfere with automatic insertion. The case has a number of peripheral stoppers for supporting the disc, but these are ineffective to prevent illicit disc removal.
In FIGS. 7A and 7B of U.S. Pat. No. 5,697,497 a user can flex case 186 to align the blocking members 180-184 and allow removal of a booklet; but this reference has no teachings on preventing unauthorized removal of a disc.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,383,553 a jewel case for a CD has a modified hinge to prevent a thief from unfastening the hinge in order to remove the CD. This design will not defeat a thief that slits the shrink wrap and squeezes the case in order to remove the disc.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,101,971 a CD case has a lid with a projection 38 that fits into a recess on the base. This design facilitates opening the case with one hand and is not designed for security purposes. See also U.S. Pat. No. 4,363,403 (videocassette storage container); and U.S. Pat. No. 5,168,991 (case sold open).
Accordingly, there is indeed for an article of manufacture designed to prevent the unauthorized removal of discs from their case. Preferably, the article will eliminate the need for a security rod and instead will incorporate a theft deterrent feature into the case design.
In accordance with the illustrative embodiments demonstrating features and advantages of the present invention, there is provided a case for a disc having a central hole and a predetermined outside diameter. The case has a pair of wings with a hinge joint for allowing the wings to swing between an open and a closed condition. The wings in the closed position are adapted to releasably hold the disc at a predetermined station between the wings. The wings have at least a pair of members for encaging the disc in order to impede removal of the disc in any direction around any one of the members. In the closed condition the members extend from the inwardly facing surface of one of the wings to a position at the inwardly facing surface of the other wing.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention a case is provided for a disc having a central hole. The case has a pair of wings with a hinge joint for allowing the wings to swing between an open and a closed condition. One of the wings is adapted to releasably hold the disc at a predetermined location with clearance at the periphery of the disc to allow loading and unloading of the disc in the open condition without interference. The wings have at least a pair of members. In the closed condition the members transversely extend past the predetermined location in order to interfere with removal of the disc. The pair of members are positioned to avoid overhanging the disc. Thus, the disk can be loaded squarely and held in the predetermined location without engaging the members.
By employing apparatus of the foregoing type, an improved case is achieved for securely holding a disc. In a preferred embodiment two or more posts are molded into the inwardly facing surface of one of the wings of the case. For a hinged case having a rectangular outline, these posts may be placed at the two corners opposite the hinge joint. By judiciously placing the posts, the posts to post spacing and the spacing from each post to the hinge joint will be less than the outside diameter of the disc. Therefore, the disc cannot slide radially past the posts.
In this preferred embodiment, the posts will have an upright portion and a slanted portion that slants in a direction toward the center of the disc. This slanted portion can flex relative to the upright portion. Accordingly, the overall height of the unflexed post when the case is open, can exceed the wing to wing spacing when the case is open. When the case is closed the posts can be compressed or flexed by the wings to eliminate any passage over the top of the posts.